fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestone
The Firestone (火竜石 Karyūseki, lit. Fire Dragon Stone) is a Dragonstone that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. Functioning as the most basic Dragonstone principally employed by units aligned to the Manakete class, the Firestone is infused with the compressed power of a Fire Dragon. When used, this stone allows a Manakete to assume the form of a Fire Dragon, granting them numerous statistical bonuses that enable them to engage in combat in the process. In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the only playable Manakete who can harness the energy contained within the Firestone is Bantu. The Firestone has infinite durability in this appearance. In its subsequent remakes, this lock is lifted, permitting any Manakete to employ them for combat purposes. In The Binding Blade, the Firestone is an enemy-only weapon, and cannot be obtained under ordinary circumstances. If the player succeeds in acquiring one through the method outlined below, then they will find that it can be used by Fae, although the animations involved are hilariously glitchy. Notably, in almost every game that the Firestone appears in, it is treated as a weapon. The exception to this rule is Mystery of the Emblem, where the stone is instead regarded as an item. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Fire Dragonstone |18 |18,000 |Manaketes only; allows user to transform into a Fire Dragon, giving them statistical changes of Str +8, Spd -2, Def +11, Res +4 and Mov +2. Tiki's statistical changes are almost entirely identical, with the exception of: Spd -3, Res -11. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ''*''Defense and Resistance can only increase up to a maximum value of 30. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ''*''Defense and Resistance can only increase to a maximum of 30 Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Fire Dragon* (Ch. 7) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 8) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 - Chest |- |Visit |'Book 1:' Ch. 4 - Village |- |Secret Shop |'Book 2:' Ch. 14 |} ''*''Must approach the western cave. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Glitch Exploitation |Ch. 23 - The steps required to activate the glitch are as follows: • Deploy a Thief character and ensure that their Speed is higher than that of the Manaketes in the chapter. • Move the Thief within 6 spaces of the Manakete from which the Firestone is to be stolen from. Also ensure that they are within the range of the Druid wielding the Berserk. It is recommended to make sure that the Manakete is the only enemy unit within range of the Thief, and if possible, to cast the Sleep status on it. • Let the Thief be berserked on the next turn. • If all goes well, the Thief should proceed to steal the Firestone from the Manakete. Complete the manoeuvre by restoring their condition and passing the stone to Fae. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Manakete (Ch. 17) |- |Visit |Ch. 5 - Village |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Fire Dragon* (Ch. 7) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 8) |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 14 |} ''*''Must approach the western cave. Gallery File:Firestone TCG.jpg|The '''Fire Dragonstone', as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. Category:Weapons Category:Stones